4 letras, um sentimento
by Juh Black
Summary: Remus se vê frente à uma constatação muito óbvia, que demorara muito para perceber. Agora tem que tomar uma decisão que poderá mudar toda sua vida. RLxSB
1. Cap 1

**Disclaimer: Ok... Todos os personagens utilizados na fic são da tia Jo... não tenho fins lucrativos, apenas diversão, baby ;P rs**

**N/A: Nunca escrevi fics desse gênero, muito menos RemusxSirius, porém esta simplesmente me veio em uma madrugada qualquer. Eu estava esperando para ver se publicava ou não, por que não estava muito certa se a fic era boa ou não, então cheguei a conclusão que vocês que devem decidir né rs... **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1 **

Remus estava deitado em sua cama, olhando fixamente o teto, mas sem realmente ver. Estava perdido em pensamentos, os quais ,acreditava, eram inaceitáveis. Simplesmente não dava para aceitar que ele se quer deixasse algo do tipo povoar um décimo que fosse de seus pensamentos.  
Tentou, então, pensar em outra coisa, mas quando o fez, ouviu o ressonar fraco de Sirius ao fundo. Como podia ser que até roncando o moreno era atraente.

- Pare de pensar merda Remus – Sussurrou para si mesmo.  
Todas as noites de um tempo pra cá era esse inferno. Remus não conseguia lembrar-se de quando e como esses pensamentos começaram a invadir sua mente sem a sua permissão. Ele era do tipo estudioso, o mais quieto dos Marotos, porém era também muito cobiçado pelas garotas. Ele se envolveu com algumas delas ao longo desses sete anos que esteve em Hogwarts. Nunca se envolvera demais, pois ele tinha suas peculiaridades, e nunca deixaria uma garota correr esse risco, pelo menos sem saber que estaria perigosamente ameaçada por um lobisomem. Por um monstro, como ele pensava.

Talvez tenha sido aí, nesse momento, procurando por uma solução plausível para questão "relacionamentos" em que ele pensou em Sirius pela primeira vez. Já estavam próximos do término de Hogwarts, e ele cogitava como seria sua vida amorosa e sexual, principalmente, dali pra frente. Até quando ele ia continuar dormindo com as garotas algumas vezes e depois inventando desculpas para acabar com o relacionamento? Ele simplesmente odiava esse tipo de comportamento, parecia um completo cafajeste, coisa que nem de longe ele era. Somente acabava sempre cometendo os mesmos erros algumas vezes, claro que em Hogwarts não foram tantas assim, no máximo 3 em todos esses anos, e sempre que rompia o relacionamento o mesmo sentimento de culpa tomava conta de seu ser. Não gostava disso, mas iria fazer o que? Expor as pobres garotas ao monstro que ele era? E foi ai nesse momento, agora ele lembrava, que pensou que precisava de alguém mais forte física e intelectualmente, sem frescuras e que aguentasse e aceitasse um relacionamento como esse... alguém como... Sirius. Esse pensamento o perturbou por noites e mais noites.  
"Só faltava essa agora... lobisomem e veado... " Pensou, com um humor negro que geralmente não o pertencia.

O tempo passou e ele começou a conviver mais com isso, aceitando apenas, que provavelmente a série de transformações tenha afetado seu cérebro ou coisa assim. Que o seu cérebro estava confundindo as coisas, mas ele sabia que não era assim, que não sentia isso. Não era possível. Ou era?

- Remus, você ta bem? – Perguntou Lily enquanto saíam da aula de Aritmancia, a única aula que ele não tinha com os amigos.  
- Hã? Ah... to sim – Respondeu sem muita convicção na voz.  
- Rem... ultimamente tenho achado você tão estranho... no início achei que era alguma coisa a ver com os NIEM's , mas agora ando tendo minhas dúvidas. Essa sua distração anda durando tempo demais.  
- É... eu ando meio distraído mesmo  
- Não quer conversar sobre isso?  
- Acho que não é uma boa idéia Lils... – Agora sua face era tingida de um tom rosado  
- Vou respeitar você Rem, mas desde que entramos aqui em Hogwarts você tem sido um ótimo amigo. Só agora que eu ando começando a me entender com os _seus_ amigos, mas com você sempre foi diferente, a gente sempre teve uma amizade legal né? Então se quiser conversar sabe que 'estamos aí' ta?  
-Eu ando pensando que preciso mesmo conversar sobre isso com alguém, sabe, Lils – Remus falava olhando para os pés – Para ter uma opinião sobre o assunto... mas isso é tão... constrangedor.  
- Entendo – Lily falava com um tom consolador na voz – E você prefere conversar isso com seus amigos? James ou Sirius... É isso?  
- Pelo contrário, não tenho coragem de falar isso com eles... – Muito menos com eles, acrescentou mentalmente – Mas não sei, é que tenho medo que você se afaste de mim... sei lá... que me repudie.  
- Por Merlin, Remus – Lily respondeu com um tom ofendido – Sabe que não faria isso. Fui uma das primeiras a descobrir o seu segredo e sempre te apoiei... não ia ser agora, depois de todos esses anos, que eu te daria as costas pelo o que quer que seja.  
-É... eu sei Lils – Remus pensou por um segundo, e completou – Talvez você deva ser também a primeira a saber desse outro... segredo.  
Lily apenas o encarou, esperando.  
-Mas aqui nesse corredor cheio de gente é que não vai ser não é mesmo – Remus usava um tom debochado – Vamos pros jardins, aí te explico – Completou mais sério.

E os dois seguiram em silêncio até a parte externa da escola, até um lugar mais reservado, na parte mais distante do lago, onde não havia ninguém além deles.  
Os dois sentaram embaixo de uma grande árvore. Remus respirou profundamente e disse.

- Não sei como começar isso Lils...  
- Se não quiser contar Remus, você sabe que não precisa. Quero somente ajudar você, se contar o que ta acontecendo não for ajudar, então simplesmente não precisa...  
- Mas acho que precisa – Interrompeu-a – É que... bom Lils – O rosto do garoto parecia que estava pegando fogo embaixo dos cabelos castanho – De um tempo para cá, eu to tendo uns sonhos... uns pensamentos... estranhos... e acho mesmo que essa porra dessa "lobisse" minha ta afetando alguma coisa em mim, só pode  
- Como é? Não to entendendo nada, Rem.  
- Sabe o que é... de uns tempos pra cá... ando gostando um pouco mais das minhas transformações... por que tenho o Almofadinhas ali comigo, me apoiando... sei lá, claro que o Pontas e o Rabicho também ajudam, mas quando eu to realmente mal, só o Almofadinhas pode comigo por que é o único grande o suficiente para ser páreo com um _lobo_ – Pronunciou essa última palavra como um sussurro – Mas sempre foi assim sabe Lils, mas só agora consigo ver como eu gosto disso... E tem outras coisas...que sei lá... não sei explicar bem...  
Lily não respondeu de imediato,ficou pensativa por uns minutos antes de falar.

-Entendo – começou – Acho realmente que você precisa pensar mais sobre o assunto. Essa história de transformações afetando seu cérebro é história pra trasgo dormir né? Acho que primeiro você tem que pensar e aceitar os fatos.  
- Fatos? O que pode ser além de eu estar sendo completamente prejudicado mentalmente?  
A ruiva revirou os olhos e encarou Lupin por um momento.

- Tá bom, responda algumas perguntas... se quiser pode simplesmente responde-las mentalmente, não precisa contar para mim... o objetivo é você entender... as vezes eu posso estar enganada, sabe como é, é só um palpite meu. Mas mesmo assim não custa tentar não é?  
- Palpite? Do que exatamente você ta falando Srta Evans? – Perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha  
- Primeiro você pensa nas suas respostas, depois eu te falo as minhas, ok?  
Remus somente balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.  
-Então ta... pense nas características do tipo de pessoa que você gostaria de ter junto de você

Essa era fácil, ele já tinha pensado sobre isso. Simplesmente acenou com a cabeça novamente.

-Pensou? – A ruiva perguntou, mas logo continuou sem esperar resposta, percebeu a resposta em seus olhos – Então ta... Agora pense assim... existe alguma pessoa que faça doer muito só de pensar que algo aconteça a ela? Sabe... aquela pessoa que só de pensar que pode acontecer alguma coisa de mal já dá aquele aperto no coração, algo assim, algo diferente do carinho que você tenha por mim... por seus amigos?  
- Que pergunta é essa Lils?  
- Tem alguém assim Remus? Pense bem... tente pensar um pouco nisso.  
Lupin pensou... imaginou se algo tivesse acontecido com Lily, o que sentiria... uma tristeza apoderou-se dele, realmente sentiria muito se algo acontecesse com ela... mudou logo o pensamento... não gostou do que sentiu quando pensou na possibilidade. Pensou então em James, e depois em Peter, os sentimentos foram parecidíssimos com os que teve quando pensou em Lily... uma tristeza horrível, um sentimento medonho de falta, de perda. Mais que merda de pergunta essa da ruiva. Não lhe agradava pensar em nada disso, não queria pensar nem ao menos na possibilidade de perder um deles. E então pensou em Sirius, e a reação foi imediata, um dor horrível no peito, pior do que as anteriores, uma coisa realmente torturante, ele não tinha como explicar aquilo, e quando se deu por conta percebeu que lágrimas escorriam dos olhos. Afastou rapidamente os pensamentos limpando as lágrimas com as costas da mão, xingando baixinho  
-Mas que merda é essa? – Perguntou mais pra si mesmo do que pra ruiva.  
- Desculpe – Falou a ruiva – É que, bom... não pensei em outra maneira... desculpe mesmo... mas será que você pode responder só mais uma pergunta, ou não quer mais?  
- Qual? – Falou meio sem vontade  
- Essa pessoa... essa que você pensou... ela... tem alguma das qualidades que você pensou na primeira pergunta?  
Remus se assustou. Sabia qual era a resposta. Essa pessoa tinha TODAS as qualidades que ele pensou, por que ele pensou nas qualidades pensando NESSA pessoa, mesmo que inconscientemente, agora ele percebia isso.  
- Então eu estou mesmo apaixonado?  
- Parece que sim...  
- Você tem idéia Lils... de quem é essa pessoa que eu pensei?  
- Bom... talvez – Respondeu a ruiva, sem jeito.  
-Sabe o que isso significa? – Perguntou, agora a raiva tingindo sua voz.  
-Não tem nada de errado com isso Remus  
-Como não tem Evans – Agora ele quase gritava  
- O amor é algo inexplicável, algo que você não escolhe... você simplesmente ama... e não há nada de errado nisso.  
-Lils... – Suas palavras agora não eram mais que um sussurro – Eu sou... gay? Como pode? Sempre me envolvi com garotas, sempre gostei...  
-Como eu disse meu caro Aluado – Lily sorria, sabia que ele aceitaria os fatos, estava vendo nos olhos dele, pelo menos ela tinha certeza que aceitando ele seria mais feliz. Ela realmente não desconfiava de nada antes dessa conversa, mas agora torcia muito que o amigo fosse feliz – O amor não escolhe cor, idade nem sexo. Simplesmente aceite isso, pelo menos esse fato. Você pode até continuar sua vida, ficar com as garotas, até ser feliz mesmo. Mas, aceite, você ama Sirius Black.

* * *

**N/A: É isso então... vamos ver onde isso vai dar né? ;D Bjs**


	2. Cap 2

**N/A: Gente, anos que eu não aparecia aqui (e isso não é modo de falar... de fato fazem anos rs). Andei muito ocupada, com problemas e tal... mas minha vida acalmou um pouco e passei por aqui e reparei que tinha essa fic que não estava completa, e sentí uma vontade gigante de continuar ela. Então cá estou, com toda minha cara de pau, depois de anos dizendo que voltei... espero que me perdoem rs...  
Enfim, capítulo curtinho, mas logo mais postarei a continuação... prometo que não vão ser 3 anos denovo =)  
Outra coisa, essa fic ta classificada como T por causa da linguagem forte e tal, ainda não sei se vai ter cenas fortes ou não... depende da inspiração.**

**Certo coisas importantes... caso não tenha reparado, a fic é Remus x Sirius, caso não goste, close... **

**Primeira fic do gênero que escrevo, além de ser a primeira coisa que de fato escrevo dps de muito tempo, então dêem um desconto rs...**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Lupin andava mais pensativo do que antes depois da conversa com Lily. Não queria admitir, não podia admitir.  
Nada disso tinha a ver com o fato de estar interessado em um garoto, lógico que de início Remus ficou chocado, mas depois, pensando nas palavras de Lily, admitiu que isso era uma grande bobagem. Ela estava certa, o amor não escolhe cor, sexo, idade... O importante é fazer de tudo para ser feliz. E quem era ele pra ter qualquer tipo de preconceito? Um lobisomem que passara a vida toda sofrendo preconceito! Agir assim era uma idiotice tremenda.  
Não, não era isso... o problema foi notar que ele não sentia atração por garotos. Parou para observar outros garotos: Nada. Era Sirius... era ele...- Aquele infeliz, pensava, jogou um feitiço em alguma garota e ricocheteou em mim por engano... só pode – Ele sabia que não tinha a menor chance. Afinal, Sirius era o maior pegador de Hogwarts. Toda semana era uma garota diferente. Por que ele trocaria aquelas beldades com corpos esculturais, por um cara maltratado e barbado como ele? Claro que, obviamente, ele tinha um plus a mais entre as pernas que elas não tinham – ele sorriu da própria observação mental. Era um comentário idiota, mas era verdade. Mas logo voltou ao semblante fechado de antes – Logicamente que Sirius não acharia que esse "plus" era de fato um benefício. Ou acharia...? Não claro que nã...

PAF! – Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por alguém que tinha esbarrado bruscamente nele, o que o fez cair no chão. Estava tão absorto em pensamentos que, de fato, não estava olhando o caminho e muito menos as pessoas que passavam por ele naquele corredor. Não tinha nem olhado ainda para a pessoa em quem tinha esbarrado.

- Olha por onde anda idiota – Assim que ouviu a voz, congelou. Um momento breve de silêncio, até o outro, que provavelmente também não tinha olhado em quem tinha esbarrado, perceber quem era e mudar completamente o tom – Aluado? Que é isso cara, tava com a cabeça no mundo da lua? Hehe  
- Você é tão engraçado, Sirius – Disse tentando manter o tom de voz de sempre e começando a se levantar  
- Vai, deixa eu te ajudar – Disse o moreno esticando a mão para ajudar o amigo. Claro que Sirius não tinha chegado nem perto de cair. Era forte e alto, ao contrário dele. Tentou parar de pensar nos músculos de Sirius e focar em parecer normal.  
- Não precisa – Disse finalmente conseguindo se levantar  
- O que anda acontecendo, Remus? – Sirius perguntou com um tom preocupado na voz – Você anda tão estranho, distante...

Remus? Fazia tempo que o moreno não o chamava assim, ele sentiu um frio que nascia na boca do estômago e ia até o peito. Fato que esse era o motivo pelo qual estava evitando Sirius.  
Depois da conversa com Lily, ele simplesmente não conseguia mais fingir que estava tudo bem, como havia fazendo desde que tinha começado a ter os sonhos e pensamentos com Sirius.  
Desde que, mesmo contra sua vontade, ele admitiu que estava apaixonado por ele, sentia esse frio no estômago e perdia um pouco a capacidade de pensar com clareza, toda vez que via Sirius. Então passou a evitá-lo. Isso já fazia duas semanas.

- Ah eu... eu ando meio ocupado – Respondeu – NIEM's  
- Não inventa Aluado, te conheço de outros carnavais

O mais magro sorriu. Não conseguia não sorrir. Apesar da aparente arrogância que gostava de passar para os outros, Sirius era simplesmente um dos caras mais agradáveis que Remus conhecia.

- Já sei o que fazer pra resolver isso. – Sirius disse depois que percebeu que Lupin não ia responder o que ele queria saber – Leve esses livros pro Salão comunal, que hoje é Sábado, já é quase noite e você já estuda demais nos dias de semana, e depois me encontre no 7º andar, perto daquela tapeçaria com os trasgos... Estarei lá em 30 minutos  
- Almofadinhas, não vai dar, está tarde já, e eu não quero mais confusão.. além disso eu preciso estud...  
- Você acha que vale a pena perder tempo discutindo comigo? Sabe que eu posso ser muito insistente, e no fim, eu ganho – Interrompeu sorrindo.

Era fato. Era sempre assim quando Sirius colocava algo naquela cabeça dura. Ele só assentiu e falou que encontraria então o moreno em 30 minutos, e se ele não estivesse lá ele iria embora sem direito a reclamações. Lupin estava torcendo para que como fazia inúmeras vezes, Sirius se atrasasse, e aí poderia se livrar disso sem que o outro enchesse sua paciência.

Mas Sirius não se atrasou nem um minuto. Chegou mais cedo, inclusive. Todo suado, a camisa colada ao corpo, respirando com dificuldade. Parecia que tinha vindo correndo. O que provavelmente tinha acontecido. Mas ainda assim, sorrindo, vitorioso.

- Não falei... que... chegava a tempo? – Disse, ainda ofegante – Vamos  
- Pra onde? – Disse Lupin, só agora reparando na mochila nas costas de Sirius. O que seria aquilo?

Sirius simplesmente sorriu, andou umas vezes na frente da tapeçaria feia dos trasgos e uma porta se materializou ali. Ah claro, ele tinha mencionado algo sobre isso antes, mas ele andava com a cabeça tão perturbada que a Sala Precisa nem sequer passou pela sua cabeça.  
Seguiu Sirius para o interior da sala. Assim que entrou, a porta se fechou.

Ele olhou bem o lugar. Parecia um pequeno pub mal iluminado, com uma mesa no centro e duas cadeiras bonitas, com acentos em veludo vermelho, duas taças vazias uma em frente a cada cadeira. Pequenos pufes espalhados perto das paredes. Um aspecto bem acolhedor.

- Melhor do que pensei – Disse Sirius observando o lugar e sorrindo – Só pedi um lugar que confortável, que fosse impossível de alguém encontrar ou ouvir você afogando as mágoas. – Ah, e que pudéssemos tomar umas – Dizendo isso, tirou uma garrafa de Firewhisky e inúmeras garrafas de cerveja amanteigada da mochila.

Remus estava atônito, Sirius só sorriu

- Sabia que iria gostar... você pode até não querer falar seus problemas, mas tenho certeza que não a nada que uma garrafa de FireWhisky e – houve uma pausa enquanto Sirius contava as garrafinhas de cerveja amanteigada – 20 garrafas de cerveja amanteigada não resolva. Se isso não ajudar, nada ajuda – Completou rindo, pegando a garrafa de whisky e indo sentar.

Lupin sorriu  
- Você é louco, cara – Disse sentando-se e enchendo a taça .  
- Saúde – Sirius disse com um sorriso maroto lindo estampado na face  
- Saúde – Respondeu Lupin "Certo, uma sala a prova de som, que não pode ser encontrada, e litros de bebida... essa noite tem tudo pra dar em merda... mas quer saber? Que se dane" E com esse último pensamento, tomou o whisky da taça de uma só vez.  
- Isso sim é que é agira como um verdadeiro maroto – Disse Sirius em tom de aprovação, também virando seu whisky.

* * *

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado da fic... muito em breve (sério) eu posto o terceiro capítulo. Por favor se tiverem sugestões, críticas e quem sabe elogios,rs, review. **

Kisses


	3. Cap 3

**N/A: Bom, capítulo 3 e final aqui, espero que gostem.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

A garrafa de firewisky já tinha acabado depois de 1 hora e meia, e eles começaram a tomar as cervejas amanteigadas que, por um feitiço que Sirius tinha colocado, ainda estavam geladas

- Sirius... isso é uma loucura – Disse Lupin, já muito bêbado - Vou embora pro dormitório que é melhor...  
Lupin começou a se levantar, mas Sirius que era bastante ágil, mesmo bêbado, chegou perto dele antes que este saísse de perto de sua cadeira  
- Aluado você tem falado isso a noite toda e eu já disse que não tem problema. Pô, você é monitor, qualquer coisa diz que tava em uma ronda... a gente pode dormir aqui mesmo. Quantas vezes eu já te acompanhei na casa do grito nas suas transformações? Vai mesmo me fazer tomar todas essas cervejas sozinho?  
Lupin suspirou sem ânimo e sentou-se novamente na sua cadeira  
- Apelar não vale– Disse com um sorriso torto e abrindo mais uma cerveja e enchendo os copos.

Sirius puxou a cadeira dele, que estava do outro lado da mesa, pro lado da cadeira de Remus  
- Aluado, o que está acontecendo? Ando preocupado com esse seu desânimo  
-Não fique Almofadinhas... é bobagem, daqui a pouco to novo de novo  
-Mas diz ai – Insistia um Sirius também muito bêbado – Ta gostando de alguém? Levou um fora da garota, algo assim?  
- Algo assim – Respondeu desanimado  
-É que eu conversei com a Lily e ela diss...  
-C-conversou com a Lily? – Cortou engasgando com a cerveja – Conversou o que? O que ela te disse?  
-Calma Aluado – Disse Sirius erguendo uma sobrancelha – Se eu imaginava que você tinha contado algo pra ela, agora tenho certeza. Mas ela não disse nada, não se preocupe. Ela só disse que essa sua atitude tem a ver com muito mais do que eu podia imaginar... envolvia amizade, novidade... pra falar a verdade cara, eu não entendi o que ela quis dizer...  
-Ufa – Falou Remus, aliviado  
-Porque ufa? O que pode ser tão sério que você não quer contar pra mim? – Sirius parecia irritado – Pensei que confiasse em mim... pensei que eu significasse algo pra você... – Disse tomando a taça de cerveja de uma só vez – To tão irritado que nem sei mais o que to falando – Se levantou e foi até o canto da sala, pegando uns cigarros do bolso e acendendo com um toque da varinha  
-Você ainda tem esses cigarros que o Pontas contrabandeou? - Disse revirando os olhos e se levantando também  
- São bem uteis pra acalmar a raiva – Falou o moreno sem olhar pro mais claro  
- Almofadinhas... não sei por que você ta assim – Disse Remus irritando-se também. Agora já muito perto do outro – Desde quando você se importa comigo assim? Desde quando você liga pros sentimentos alheios assim?  
- Como você tem coragem de falar isso? – Disse Sirius num quase rosnado – Eu faço tudo pelos meus amigos e você sabe disso... nós viramos animagos por sua causa, pra te dar uma força... eu te ajudo com tudo que posso  
- Você adora jogar isso na minha cara né? – Disse virando as costas – Como se eu tivesse escolhido, como se eu tivesse culpa...  
-Olha Remus – Disse pegando no braço de Remus e virando-o pra si – Desculpa tá? Nós dois estamos bêbados, não sabemos mais o que estamos falando. Vamos deixar isso pra lá e vamos terminar de tomar essas cervejas... eu trouxe você pra cá pra te fazer se sentir melhor e não pra brigar

Ao sentir a mão forte de Sirius segurar seu braço, Remus sentiu seu corpo todo arrepiar, e um frio no estômago seguido por um forte calor invadindo seu corpo todo. Ele sabia o que queria fazer, mas só o que fez foi se aproximar de Sirius e abraçá-lo com força  
Sentir o corpo de Sirius tão próximo ao seu era como ir ao céu. Por uma fração de segundo a barba mal feita de Sirius roçou no seu pescoço e ele sentiu novamente um arrepio e sentiu seu corpo amolecer brevemente. E outras partes do seu corpo também começaram a apresentar sinais do quanto ele estava gostando. Então se afastou rapidamente

-Vamos beber então – Disse voltando para a mesa sentindo o seu rosto todo ficar quente com a vergonha. Sentou-se rapidamente, encheu a taça e virou-a em um só gole  
Sirius voltou à mesa e também se serviu. Remus reparou que ele estava com uma cara estranha: Primeiro parecia assustado, depois algo como compreensão e depois um sorriso torto meio divertido, tudo numa fração de segundos.  
"Será que ele percebeu? Mas ele não parece estar com raiva ou nojo ou sei lá o que de mim... não deve ser isso... deve ser outra coisa" – Pensou Remus  
- O que foi Sirius? – Falou abrindo outra cerveja e enchendo novamente as taças  
-Ãhn... nada... só uma coisa que me veio a mente - Falou sorrindo – Saúde – Completou, levantando a taça e tomando um gole grande do liquido

Demorou mais uma hora pras 20 garrafas de cerveja amanteigada estarem enfileiradas ao pé da mesa, junto com a garrafa vazia de whisky.  
Sirius olhou e suspirou  
- Devia ter trazido mais – Falou se levantando e indo para um dos pufes  
- Que bom q não trouxe... porque eu já estou beeem bê-bado – Disse Lupin com um soluço, juntando-se ao moreno nos pufes.  
-Assim que é bom – Falou Sirius sorrindo  
Lupin passou o braço em torno dos ombros de Sirius como um bom bêbado – Cara, eu gosto muito de você... sério mesmo.  
Sirius alargou o sorriso  
-Eu percebi hoje mais cedo – Disse apontando para o local em que estavam quando Lupin se excitou ao abraçar Sirius.  
O mais magro se afastou assustado  
-Ahn... c-como assim Sirius? Eu... eu não entendi  
-Sei que entendeu – Disse rindo – Sabe, o estranho é que quando percebi o seu amiguinho aí... eu... sei lá...  
-Sirius do que você ta falando... eu... você ta doido? Se você percebeu por que, sei lá, não me empurrou, me internou no St Mungus ou me amaldiçoou? – Perguntou confuso  
-Porque eu faria isso? – Sirius parecia tão confuso quanto Remus – Talvez eu até devesse sentir algo assim mas... mas eu gostei.  
-Sirius... eu devo estar muito bêbado... eu meio que não estou entendendo o que isso significa... acho que to confundindo o que você quer dizer.. você não pode estar querendo dizer o que eu penso que... – Remus estava falando tudo muito rápido... todas as palavras meio juntas

-Cala a boca Aluado – Interrompeu o moreno, puxando o mais magro para um beijo.  
Assim que seus lábios tocaram os de Sirius ele não pensou mais em nada. Sua mente se esvaiu de qualquer dúvida ou receio. Não tinha nada de errado. Pelo contrário, estava tudo tão certo, tão perfeito que ele não tinha nem palavras pra descrever o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Nem precisava delas. A mente dele logo se ocupou totalmente com os toques, com as carícias.

Logo ele estava em cima de Sirius, com uma perna de cada lado das pernas do moreno, este rasgando sua camisa e jogando-a no chão. Remus por sua vez também tirou a camisa de Sirius. Não sabia como toda aquela brutalidade, com a qual os dois se beijavam, se agarravam, parecia ao mesmo tempo a coisa mais linda. Era muito estranho, e muito bom. Com as meninas que ele estivera sempre procurou ser delicado, amoroso... com Sirius não precisava se preocupar... podia agir como os instintos mandavam , e isso era extremamente delicioso.

Logo estava sentindo Sirius dentro de si. O moreno tinha jogado um feitiço que amenizava a dor, portanto tudo que sentia era um prazer animalesco.  
A cada estocada do moreno, Remus se sentia completamente idiota por ter fugido disso por tanto tempo. Nunca tinha sentido nada assim.  
Depois de um tempo sentia o peso do moreno sobre suas costas, e logo estavam se olhando, ofegantes, e sorrindo muito.

Não falaram nada por um tempo. As palavras pareciam não caber nesse momento. Assim que retomaram as forças, começaram tudo de novo. Dessa vez foi a vez de Sirius sentir Remus preenchendo-o.

Remus só queria que essa noite não acabasse.  
Sabia que depois daquela noite as coisas seriam diferentes com Sirius. Mas sabia também que não seriam fáceis. Talvez eles se encontrassem escondidos pra outras noites como essa, talvez não. Quem sabe desse certo e eles assumissem para todos.

Mas se tem uma coisa que ele tinha aprendido naquela noite, era que ele não ia mais perder tempo pensando no que poderia acontecer.  
Ia viver o momento.  
Agora só um nome vinha à sua mente: Sirius

* * *

**N/A: É isso aí meu povo, espero que tenham gostado. Review-me =)**


End file.
